


The Xhorhouse has a Hot Tub

by Drybonesour, Fernatticus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Hot Tub, Nott Safe for Work, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drybonesour/pseuds/Drybonesour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus
Summary: Jester convinces Nott to go into the hot tub.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Nott
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The Xhorhouse has a Hot Tub

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't really include this, but established relationship kinda

Jester was lounging in the hot tub in a cute, frilly bikini embroidered with pink hearts. It was much needed relaxation, and everyone else in the house had left to go do their own thing with the exceptions of Nott and Jester. Nott had gone up to her room and nap, but based off the quiet padding of small feet down stairs, Jester could tell Nott was awake. Jester turned around and waved to Nott, who scrubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Hey, Nott!" Jester called out. Nott blinked and looked over, before a smile crossed her lips and she walked over. Jester took in the fact that Nott was still in pajamas, underwear, a bra and an over sized tee.

"Hey Jessie, what's up?" Nott asked leaning on the side of the hot tub. 

"Oh nothing. Just hanging out, you know. I don't get pruny or anything so I can stay in here as long as I want," Jester explained, raising her smooth hand for Nott to examine. "Nott, have you ever been in the hot tub?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?" Nott responded.

"You should come in and join me," Jester suggested before immediately noticing the look of apprehension on the girl's face. "It's really shallow so you won't drown or anything. It's also already warmed up and I'll hold your hand the whole time!"

"It is pretty shallow..." Nott commented, peering into the water. Jester egged her on with a look of anticipation and Nott finally bent. "Fine. But you have to hold my hand."

"Deal!" Jester exclaimed, scooping Nott into the air after Nott removed her tshirt, leaving her in nice black undergarments. Nott squeaked and squirmed in her grasp.

"W-wait! Don't just throw me in!" She protested, trying to free herself.

"I'm not going to! See?" Jester told her as she slowly lowered Nott into the water. Nott flinched upon first impact and Jester stopped, looking to make sure she wasn't over stepping. "Are you okay?"

Nott bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She nodded in small, curt movements, and Jester slowly lowered her in. Once the water got to her shoulders, Jester let go. Nott lunged forward and wrapped herself around the tiefling for comfort.

"You can get out if its too much," Jester told her, petting Nott's hair and looking down in concern. Nott was trembling in her arms and tightened her grasp. She shook her head.

"N-no, I'm okay," Nott said softly.

"You're doing really good," Jester pointed out, wrapping her arms around Nott so Nott was practically sitting in her lap. Jester leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of Nott's head. 

Nott let out a small noise, and nuzzled Jester's neck. Jester's face was starting to burn and her heart was beating weirdly fast. She could feel Nott's breasts pressed to her and they were really soft and Jester maybe wanted to touch them. 

Pushing things a little further, she lifted Nott's face and pressed a soft kiss of comfort to Nott's forehead. Nott let out another small noise, which Jester could only describe in Caleb terms as a "chirrup."

"That's nice," Nott murmured. She was no longer shaking, and had dedicated all energy to cuddling into Jester, which she definitely wasn't complaining about.

"Better?" Jester asked, trying to gauge a reaction on Nott's face. Nott opened her eyes, her cheek resting on Jester's boob, and smiled really soft and cute. She nodded, and Jester cupped her face, bringing her face up. She set a gentle kiss on Nott's lips. It was short and innocent, but Jester was starting to get really antsy. She was suddenly overcome with the want to make out with Nott right now. 

Instead, she pulled back slowly and looked at Nott's face. Nott's eyes were closed, and her lips were parted slightly. Her eyes fluttered open, and Jester was suddenly caught in the path of Nott's piercing eyes. Her normally thin pupils were much bigger. It was really cute, and Jester kissed her again, a little more passionately and deep. 

Nott let out a small whine as Jester swiped her tongue over the inside of Nott's bottom lip. Nott's arms tightened and she returned the kiss. This was all the encouragement Jester needed to thread her fingers in the other girls hair. Jester pressed a kiss to Nott's jaw, ear and neck. She left small marks on her way down to Nott's clavicle. Right before she reached Nott's perky breasts. She looked up at Nott.

"Is this... still okay?" She asked earnestly. Nott's face was everything she had hoped it would be. She was panting and flushed, her pupils blown and her ears on end. She looked confused, too wrapped up in the moment to notice the question, before she snapped back to reality and nodded really hard. Jester laughed, and her fingers found the rim of Nott's bra. There were no clasps, so she raised it over Nott's head. 

She was met with Nott's breasts, which were firm and perky. She had dark green areola, and a large scar ran down the left breast. Jester swallowed.

"You have really cute boobs, Nott," Jester breathed. Nott giggled.

"They're okay," She dismissed. Jester leaned forward and planted a kiss on her nipples. Nott's breathing sped up as Jester latched around her right nipple. She lifted a hand to the other breasts, and rolled the left nipple through her fingers with care. At this, Nott whined and arched her back, her cunt grinding into Jester's thigh. 

"I don't know why you say you're so ugly," Jester commented, massaging Nott's boobs in her hands. "Your skin is a really cool color, it's like moss. And your hair is really cool and soft when you wash it. I want to play with it all the time. And you're really strong and fast and flexible. And you're super smart and stuff. You'd make a really good follower of the traveler."

"Are-are you trying to sell me on the traveler _now_ ?" Nott sputtered, breathless. 

"No better time than the present," Jester giggle, moving a hand down to Nott's cunt. She pressed a deft finger to Nott's cunt, and stroked it gently. Nott let out an adorable squeak, and buried her face into Jester's shoulder. 

"Jessie," Nott whined needily. She pressed her hips down to get more pressure on the throbbing cunt. "Please."

Jester grinned and kissed the base of Nott's ear before slipping her hand under the water logged fabric. She stroked gently until her fingers found Nott's clit. Experimentally, she pressed a finger down and was rewarded with a breathy moan. She used two fingers to make firm, tight circles on Nott's clit. Nott's breathing sped up considerably as Jester started leaving hickeys on Nott's neck. There was something rewarding about marking the occasion. 

To switch things up, Jester switched the fingers rubbing Nott's swollen clit to her thumb, and teased her entrance. Slowly, she pressed in with one finger. Nott clenched around it as best as she could, her whines and moans coming more frequently. Jester pressed her finger in to her first knuckle, noticing the size difference between the two of them. Any more than two fingers could possibly hurt Nott, and she wanted Nott to be as comfortable as possible. She increased the pressure on Nott's clit, and curled her finger inside the shaking goblin girl. 

"You look really cute like this," Jester whispered, although Nott was way too far gone to listen. She simply moaned into Jester's skin and trembled. "I'll bet you look really cute when you come."

Nott bit her lip as Jester added another finger, and her claws dug into Jester's skin ever so slightly. Jester shuddered from the sensation and suddenly and very acutely wanted Nott to leave marks all over her back. 

When Nott came, she keened and threw her head back, giving Jester a full view of her lover. Nott was flushed and her wet hair fell over her freckled shoulders. Her neck and breasts were covered in emerald marks, and her nipples were puffy. Jester giggle as Nott came down and sunk into Jester's arms.

"See? The water isn't that bad," Jester joked, encasing Nott in a full body hug. Nott purred in her arms as Jester pet her hair, her ear twitching.

"No," She sighed. "No it isn't."


End file.
